wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helidus System
The Helidus System is a star system located in the , in Subsector Xitalis of Sector Auvidus. The system orbits Helidus, an F-class white star, and is notable for its large number of inhabited planets and moons, as well as for Fortress Markalus, a major operations headquarters. Composition Solar Zone *'Comet' *'Dust Cloud' *'Helidus Primaris ( ):' Standard Orbit, No Axial Tilt, Earth-like Gravity, Toxic Atmosphere (Type V: Unsafe), 97% landmass, 3% liquid ammonia, Cratered Landscape **'Asteroid' Habitable Zone *'Helidus Secundus ( ):' Standard Orbit, No Axial Tilt, Earth-like Gravity, Breathable Atmosphere (Type II: Breath Mask Suggested), 48% landmass, 52% water, Plain-Dominated Landscape (where bare land still exists) **'Moon ( ):' Standard Orbit, Tide-Locked, Light Gravity, Breathable Atmosphere (Type I: Safe), 59% landmass, 41% water, Mountainous Landscape **'Moon ( Colony):' Standard Orbit, Tide-Locked, Light Gravity, Breathable Atmosphere (Type I: Safe), 89% landmass, 11% water, Barren Landscape **'Moon ( ):' Standard Orbit, Slight Axial Tilt, Light Gravity, Breathable Atmosphere (Type II: Breath Mask Suggested), 39% landmass, 61% water, Cratered Landscape *'Helion Prime ( ):' Elliptical Orbit, No Axial Tilt, Heavy Gravity, Breathable Atmosphere (Type II: Breath Mask Suggested), 52% landmass, 48% water, Mountainous Landscape (where bare land still exists) **'Ephelion Station (Orbital Freighter Dock)' **'Moon (Dead World):' Elliptical Orbit, No Axial Tilt, Earth-like Gravity, Hazardous Atmosphere (Type IV: Environmental Suit Mandatory), 79% landmass, 21% liquid chlorine, Barren Landscape *''Stryfe's Heart'' ( ): Elliptical Orbit, No Axial Tilt, Earth-like Gravity, Breathable Atmosphere (Type I: Safe), 46% landmass, 54% water, Forested Landscape **'Moon (Dead World):' Standard Orbit, No Axial Tilt, Light Gravity, No Atmosphere, Cratered Landscape **'Moon (Industrialized Colony):' Standard Orbit, No Axial Tilt, Light Gravity, Non-Breathable Atmosphere (Type III: Breath Mask Mandatory), 83% landmass, 27% chemical-laced water, Barren Landscape Outer Zone *'Asteroid Field' *'Helidonus (Dead World):' Elliptical Orbit, No Axial Tilt, Heavy Gravity, No Atmosphere, Volcanic Landscape **'Asteroid' **'Helidonus Minor ( )': Elliptical Orbit, No Axial Tilt, Light Gravity, Breathable Atmosphere (Type II: Breath Mask Suggested), 56% landmass, 44% water, Frozen Landscape, pre-Imperial ruins are located here, a is rumored to be headquartered here (the has yet to investigate the matter, however) **'Asteroid' *'Dust Cloud' *'Helidus Majoris (Gas Giant):' Standard Orbit, Extreme Axial Tilt, Immense Gravity, Toxic Atmosphere (Type V: Unsafe) **'Asteroid' **'Asteroid' **'Rings' **'Moon (Feral World):' Standard Orbit, Slight Axial Tilt, Light Gravity, Breathable Atmosphere (Type II: Breath Mask Suggested), 49% landmass, 51% water, Frozen Landscape **'Asteroid' **'Fortress Markalus (Imperial Navy Orbital Facility)' **'Asteroid' **'Asteroid Field' *'Helidus Minoris (Gas Giant):' Elliptical Orbit, No Axial Tilt, Immense Gravity, Breathable Upper Atmosphere (Type II: Breath Mask Suggested) **'Moon (Dead World):' Elliptical Orbit, Tide-Locked, Earth-like Gravity, Hazardous Atmosphere (Type IV: Environmental Suit Mandatory), 42% landmass, 42% chemical-laced water, 9% liquid ammonia, 8% liquid chlorine, Mountainous Landscape **'Crecaelia ( )': Standard Orbit, Slight Axial Tilt, Earth-like Gravity, Breathable Atmosphere (Type I: Safe), 35% landmass, 65% water, Frozen Landscape, a garrison is stationed here ***'Asteroid' ***'Moon (Dead World):' No Orbit (suspended in a Lagrange point between Helidus Minorus and Crecaelia), Tide-Locked, Earth-like Gravity, Hazardous Atmosphere (Type IV: Environmental Suit Mandatory), 70% landmass, 10% silicate-thick water, 20% liquid ammonia, Volcanic Landscape **'Asteroid' **'Rings' **'Asteroid' **'Moon (Ghost World):' Standard Orbit, Extreme Axial Tilt, Light Gravity, Non-Breathable Atmosphere (Type III: Breath Mask Mandatory), 29% landmass, 71% water, Frozen Landscape, travel prohibited, rumored to have been subjected to some millennia ago **'Asteroid Field' **'Asteroid' History Gallery Helidus Secundus 64634276596y967.jpg|Lord-Fabricator Maxentius Eugenium, of Helidus Secundus circa 999.M41. 1152935647620xc2.jpg| Sword of the Omnissiah during its only recorded operational usage during the invasion by Lead 'Ead in early M37. For his valiant service during the conflict, the Titan's , Karl Schrafft, was canonized as a minor saint of the by the of at the time. Helion Prime 76r7846rf78tre643.jpg|Helion Prime as seen from orbit, with Ephelion Station visible in the foreground. 89758469807u889.jpg|Grand Baron Ichvalde Helmuth Klaus-Romellus XIV, governor and monarch of Helion Prime circa 999.M41. Ichvalde is the most liberal Grand Baron Helion Prime has seen in centuries, especially considering his radical decision to change the penalty for publicly speaking out against the monarchy from execution on sight to seventy years of slave labor without trial. 56774734644.jpg|Spire Romellus, home of House Romellus and the seat of the Helonian monarchy. 57e3u7u665879.png|Aerial pict-capture of a seaside , taken from the planet's lower thermosphere. 87645264235745.jpg|Pict-capture of the district on Spire Romellus. 09695867484.jpg|The hordes of WAAAGH! Lead 'Ead wrought havoc on Helion Prime in particular when they attacked the whole of the Helidus System in the early 37th Millennium. 954847256758.jpg|Spire Vetrius burns at the hands of WAAAGH! Lead 'Ead. The spire would later collapse into the sea, and the area remains closed off to this day. 415089 sm.jpg|Pict-capture of a spire's lower industrial district. On Helion Prime, this level tends to be the highest level on which mutants are permitted to venture out in public. ''Stryfe's Heart'' 1342123121.jpg|Oryntius, the capital of Stryfe's Heart, as well as the planet's largest city. Helidonus Minor 8754753756.jpg|A pict-capture that many believe was taken within a hidden altar on Helidonus Minor. Fortress Markalus INAdmiral.jpg|Admiral Ulrich von Straussmachten, chief commanding officer aboard Fortress Markalus circa 999.M41. Crecaelia P08o437362.jpg|The southern walls of Cornelius Point, the largest and most important land-based military installation in the entire system. Cornelius Point is home to nearly three million personnel. 1399206329185.jpg|A famous pict-capture taken by Imperial remembrancer Heinrich Sturgent during the invasion by WAAAGH! Lead 'Ead in M37, titled "The Unyielding Gates of Crecaelia". The main gate of Cornelius Point has been known as "The Unyielding Gate" ever since. Trivia *The Helidus System was first created during the summer of 2014 using a set of random star system generation rolling tables, and it took about four straight hours to roll up. It then sat on Anon's sandbox wiki for about two years before finally being published here in June 2016. Category:Locations Category:Star Systems